In The Whole World I Met You
by blurrygraylines
Summary: I had no clue what I was going to do. I mean, me Kid Flash, dating Renegade, the partner to freaking DEATHSTROKE the TERMINATOR? No way. Dick was a villain. But even though I didn't know it, eventually Dick being a villain wouldn't matter anymore. The crazy things you do for love, am I right? Part one of four in the Worlds Series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I will be making this a series called Worlds, so if you like this one, good because there will be more! If you don't… Don't read the next ones.**

 **Each part will have multiple chapters, and there will be four parts. This is gonna be a story about Dick being Renegade, and Wally being KF. I guess it's not the typical Birdflash, but I can't say more without giving away spoilers. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll do my best to update regularly (or at least as regularly as I can). I'll try my best to update every week or so, possibly every saturday.**

 **I do not own anything except the plot.**

 **In The Whole World And I Met You, I Wouldn't Change It For The World, The World Wants Me To Change, The World Can Go To Hell**

In The Whole World I Met You

I definitely did not expect this. Who would? Kid Flash, the Flash's partener, to be caught up in this mess? No way. Uncle Barry wouldn't approve. Uncle Hal wouldn't. Batman wouldn't. Roy wouldn't. The Team wouldn't. No one would. But I didn't care. Who were they to judge?

I loved him. Dick. I loved Dick. More than I'd ever loved anyone in my short life. Dick was amazing. He was a guy, but that didn't matter. I preferred guys anyway.

One problem. Dick was a villain. That could possibly escalate into more problems. But that didn't matter now.

Dick was a villain, the partener to Deathstroke, if you could call it a partnership. He was called Renegade, and his relationship with Deathstroke was more of a Master/Slave one. Deathstroke was the master, and Renegade was the slave. But Dick and Slade, that was a little different. That one, I had no clue.

Deathstroke obviously abused him, mentally and physically, but Dick was loyal to him like nothing I'd ever seen before. Except for one betrayal. Me.

Deathstroke obviously couldn't know that we've been 'seeing each other'. That would definitely not end well for Dick or me. Dick would suffer, more than you could imagine. Brainwashed to forget me, or worse, that I wronged him. That I didn't love him anymore. That I hurt him. I couldn't let that happen.

At this point, I was in too deep. I'd die for Dick. I'd sacrifice the world for him. I'd kill for him.

It all started one night when I was fourteen. I'd been Kid Flash for three years, and this night I was out with Flash on a mission with Batman, Green Arrow, and Speedy. We'd been looking for an assassin who'd been killing influential politicians over the past two months.

The guy was a ghost. Never left a trace. His marks were always killed with little fuss, from a bullet in the head or heart, or on some occasions killed with a sword, or some sort of projectile. He was always gone before the League or the police arrived, most of the time the targets weren't found dead until the next morning.

He was giving Batman and GA the most trouble in Gotham and Star City respectively. They wanted us along to see if our speed might help catch the assassin. I didn't really care what was going on, as long as we got the guy and I got to hang out with my best friend, Speedy.

Speedy was Green Arrow's sidekick, both archers that lived in and protected Star City. Roy had been Speedy for about five years already, starting at the same age I did. He's two years older than I am, and back then we were both pretty cocky. Roy liked to hang the age difference over my head a lot. It was very annoying, but he was still my best friend.

That night we were staking out the next location we believed the assassin would hit. Well, what Batman and Flash believed. Roy and I were more along for the ride. Green Arrow was good at detective work, and dabbled in forensics, but Batman and Flash were better than him.

So GA practically babysitted us, which sucked. But we still managed to have fun. Somehow. Roy still had a huge ego, even then. He held his age over my head the whole time and tried to beat me up. Like true bros do.

After maybe an hour and a half of horsing around, GA practically tackled us out of the way of something. I remember almost shouting out before Roy shoved his hand over my mouth. I glared at him before I saw a flicker of something in a shadow.

I held my breath as figure jumped out of a shadow. It looked to be about my height, and my age too. Obviously a guy. He moved super quietly, like a ghost. If he hadn't been pointed out to me, I would never have noticed him.

I watched as he landed in a crouch, silently tensed. He straightened and took a look around the place. We were in the attic above the target's office. The attic was connected to many vents around the huge house, so we decided to wait here for the assassin. And there he was.

He was dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit. He had a black and orange half mask that covered the top half of his face. Black and orange ties tied the mask around his head, revealing his pitch black hair. His jumpsuit was a combination of armour and stretchy reinforced material. The costume was all black except for orange shoulder plates, boots, and gloves. The gloves and boots had black accents on them, and looked like they held a multitude of weapons. He also had a black and orange utility belt, probably full of weapons and tools.

He then drew a throwing star-like thing out of his belt, and turned to look at our corner. He turned to face us, the star held aloft in his hand and poised to throw. He didn't say anything, just stood there silently.

I swore he was looking straight at me. His body was turned toward Oliver, but his masked eyes were burning into my own, waiting. I started to feel uncomfortable. I'd never met a villain like this guy. He confused me. He didn't seem threatening, but he obviously was. He might have been the scariest guy I'd ever met, but I also felt like I could be best friends with him.

I watched, practically in slow motion, as the assassin drew his arm back, preparing to throw. The metal throwing star glinted as it hurled past my face, and embedded in the wall half an inch from my face.

Roy and Ollie both drew their bows, but the mysterious assassin was gone.

We hurried to the target, but we found him in his office with a throwing star lodged in his throat. The same one that I had grabbed from the wall. The star was weird, I hadn't ever seen one like it. It was shaped a little like a ninja star, with four points. It was black with orange accents, and vaguely reminded me of the League of Shadows stars that Uncle Barry and Batman had showed me.

Ollie called Flash and Batman on his earpiece, and I could hear a one sided conversation.

"Green Arrow to Batman and Flash. Come in," Ollie paused for a second, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, we saw him…" Oliver said, kinda nervous.

"He got away," the archer gulped fearfully. "And the target's dead. Throwing star stuck in his throat," Ollie winced, and I knew he was hearing an earful from Batman through the earpiece. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, and my mind turned back to the assassin. He seemed familiar, but at the time I couldn't place why.

 **AN: Whelp, here we go. I'll try not to lose this one like some of my other fics. I need the reviews for motivation! I need to see if you guys are interested by this story! Or else, I can't write it without knowing that people want to read it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter. In this one, there's gonna be more Wally-Dick interaction, and some in Dick's point of view. Uh, I'm watching Glee, and the idea of giving decongestants to teenagers to make them hyper is NOT such a good idea. Stupid Terri Shuester. I guess she's just clueless, but hiding her pregnancy and acting like a diva for the first few episodes… That's why I don't ever want to get married.**

That was only the first time I'd run into the mysterious assassin. I saw him many more times, each time he fascinated me more. We developed a weird relationship. He didn't exactly do anything to me personally, but he did commit crimes that required me to try to stop him. At first he worked mainly out of Gotham and Star City, but after that first time I met him, he started stealing and murdering in Central City.

Uncle Barry was not happy that there was _another_ murderer in our city, but I wasn't really that offended. Kind of the wrong way to think for a hero, but to me it meant that I could try to figure him out. Find out why he was a villain. He seemed to be my age, so maybe I could convince him to give up the life.

We sort of danced around each other the first few months. Me, Kid Flash and him, mysterious assassin. It wasn't until half a year after his first crime in Central that I actually learned his name. Renegade. Seemed kind of fitting for some reason.

From then on I learned a little bit more about him. He was an acrobat. He had a partner. His partner was called Master, but I wasn't sure if that was a name or a title. He had been in the life for six years.

In turn, I let it slip a few things about me. I had been in the life for three years. My name was Kid Flash (duh). The Flash was my partner.

Then one day, about a year and a half after I first met/seen him, he disappeared. Without a trace. Gone. Vanished. That bugged me more than I cared to admit. It shouldn't have bothered me. I should have been glad there was one less assassin in my city.

But for some reason, I couldn't let it go. I thought about Renegade all the time. I couldn't get him off my mind. I wondered what he was doing. I wondered it we was coming back. Every time I went out as Kid Flash, I expected to see that shadow at the scene. I expected to see black and orange throwing stars embedded in the walls. Except I didn't. It was always Captain Cold's ice or Weather Wizard's disasters.

Never anything like Renegade's silent entrances and exits, acrobatic fighting style, pinpoint accuracy. It almost made me miss it. Cold and Wizard weren't exactly subtle, and dealing with them made me crave the challenge that came with the assassin.

By the time I even realized that, Renegade had been missing for four months. I wasn't sure what to think about that.

0o0

"Renegade," Slade paced in front of Dick, frowning down at him. Dick felt a stab of guilt in his chest. What did he do to make Slade this upset?

"Yes, Master?" Dick asked, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"You have taken this… Kid Flash seriously, Apprentice," Slade drawled. "Is this becoming a problem?"

"No, of course not," Dick answered back quickly. Slade eyed him critically, but seemed to be okay with his answer.

"Good," Slade approved. "Now, 50 pushups, 50 situps. Now. After that, we'll be honing your swordsmanship," Slade ordered. Dick nodded quickly and went to his corner to start his exercises. As he did his work, he let his mind wander.

First he thought about Gotham. Slade's preferred base of operations, and therefore his. Slade liked the Batman, and liked the challenge. Dick thought he was okay, and did provide a greater challenge than the police. He thought about Star City, where the Green Arrow lived, and his sidekick, Speedy. Dick thought it was a ridiculous name for a teenager, but at least it wasn't Kid Flash.

Kid Flash. The Flash's junior partner, and Dick's preferred chalenge. The speedster wasn't exactly a 'challenge', but Dick still enjoyed their matches. The speedster was unlike anything Dick had ever seen before. He didn't seem particularly invested in throwing Dick out of his city, and wasn't to bothered with finding out all Dick's secrets.

He also wasn't like the average hero. Dick saw the hesitation in his fighting, saw the struggle to hold back as to not kill his combatant. Flash didn't have that, Batman didn't have that. It seemed Mini-Flash just had too much power than he knew what to do with. He tried not to kill, even though it went against something inside him. Dick didn't think the speedster even knew.

If he wasn't already a hero, Dick would have pegged Kid as a villain. He had the power, and it seemed like hero work wasn't in his nature. He didn't have the prominent instinct to kill, like Slade and Rose, but if he was turned down the path, he would grow into it well.

Rose was Slade's daughter. She and Dick were sorta-friends, and frequently trained together when Rose was home. She was genetically engineered to be Slade's daughter, and was equally as murderous as him. He was her idol, and she proved herself over and over again that she was just as great as he was. She even gouged out her eye to match Slade's missing one. She was quite insane, but she and Dick got along decently well. Dick always had more fun when she was training with him. He's been with Slade longer than her, and Slade sometimes had him teach her things that would help her in the field.

Dick mostly taught Rose acrobatics. Before his parents were murdered, they were acrobats. Dick thought they might have been travelers, but he couldn't remember. He knew they were trapeze artists, and taught him all they knew. He'd grown up with it. Dick couldn't remember most of his childhood, or even his last name, but the acrobatics were permanently edged in his mind and his muscles. They were a way of life. He couldn't remember a time without it.

Dick wasn't sure what to think about the gaps in his memory. He didn't remember much about the time before he came to live with Slade, but he didn't really want to. This was now, that was then. Every few months, a person with pale skin and his brain showing on his head came to his and Slade's safehouse. The man would sit him on a chair, and say 'Psimon says," Dick could never remember anything much before that.

When he woke up, the man was gone and Slade was right next to his bed, waiting for him to get back up. He still remembered a lot of his and Slade's training, but it was more the little things that got erased. What he did last mission, what he taught Rose last training session, little things like that. But he got back into the groove quickly, and Slade never said anything, so he assumed it was just as it was supposed to be. And he could always do with a little less clogging up his brain. But he never forgot Kid Flash for some reason.

They would then go back over everything Dick knew. His acrobatics, hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, marksmanship, weapons training, firearms training, stealth, poisons, acting. This would happen like clockwork, every five to six months. Dick came to expect it. It was normal. Slade would never do anything to hurt him like that. It was fine.

Dick got up, and he and Slade walked over to the training area. They trained for hours and hours until Dick could barely stay on his feet. It was amazing. Dick hadn't felt this wiped out in a while, and it felt awesome. It felt like hard work, like he made progress. And it made Slade proud, which always filled Dick with a good feeling.

Dick went to bed that night completely exhausted, without nightmares or terrors. Slade didn't come in and shout at him to be quiet. He didn't apologise for shouting that morning, and didn't fill Dick with guilt for disturbing Slade.

They trained and trained for the next few days, and back when Dick was back in the good game, Slade approached him with a new mission.

It wasn't anything bad, just unusual. Not something Slade usually asked him to do.

"Richard," Slade called him to attention.

"Yes, Master," Dick snapped into an attention stance, and watched as Slade paced in front of him.

"I have an assignment for you," Slade said.

"Yes, Master?" Dick responded. He was curious. Usually Slade just told him right away. He didn't waste time with formalities.

"This is important to our work. And this will be a long mission. Four to five months," Slade informed him.

"Yes, Master. And what is the mission?" Dick asked.

"I want you to watch the Flash. Everything. Figure out his powers. His likes, dislikes. Family. Close friends," Slade told him. Dick felt a spike of confusion. Watch the Flash? Why? Shouldn't Slade have his eyes on Batman or Superman, the powers of the Justice League. Or even Wonder Woman, who had huge political influence?

"But Master…" Slade suddenly lurched forward and slapped Dick on the face. Dick remained standing there, not letting the pain cross his face. He let out a small gasp, but Slade didn't acknowledge it. Dick felt bad, causing Slade to lash out at him. It was his fault he shouldn't have asked questions. Slade hated it when he asked questions.

"I-I apologize, Master. I shouldn't have asked questions,'' Dick apologized.

"No, no. I apologize. I shouldn't have lashed out," Slade said.

"I apologize again. But of course I'll do this mission. When do I leave?" Dick asked.

"You will leave four hours from now. I have rented you an apartment in downtown Central City. You can pass as a young twenty, or maybe nineteen, and I have secured you a place in the CCPD. You'll be posing as a rookie cop. Your first name will be Richard, Dick if you really want, but I will allow you to choose your surname. The CCPD doesn't know your name yet, so introduce yourself when you get there.

Integrate yourself. Get to know people. Find out the CCPD's dirty moles. Make "friends". You will relay me information. No use in wasting valuable positions. If necessary, you will stay for longer than five months. You are probably wondering why the CCPD, seeing as we are assassins and mercenaries, but the Flash works with the CCPD, so you will be able to see him more if you are working at the CCPD," Slade debriefed him.

Dick nodded his head as Slade talked. It was starting to make sense. Flash was a vital member in the Justice League. And Dick was a good actor, nobody would ever suspect him if he was in with the local law enforcement. And the CCPD didn't have trouble with moles, at least not like Gotham.

"Yes Master. But…" Dick said, asking for permission to ask a question.

"Renegade," Slade gave his permission.

"Why Flash? Why not Superman or Wonder Woman?" Dick asked.

"Flash is one of the most powerful men in the world. Given the right reasons, he could destroy the Justice League," Slade said. "If we convinced him that he has nothing to fight for, then he could be bended to us. Or we could trick him into it. And I know that you can do this. Get me the Flash, Renegade. Don't fail me,"

"I-I won't, Master. I promise," Dick swore.

Slade smiled.

 **AN: And here we go! Dick's moving into Central, and hopefully he'll meet Wally while he's at the station with Barry! Yay! Reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thirdie! Here we go! Let's get some Dick in Central City action! Guest starring… WALLY WEST!**

 **PS- AHHH GIVING PEOPLE DRUGGED CUPCAKES IS NOT GOOD FOR BUSINESS!**

 **PPS: OH GODS BOYS ARE SO SHALLOW**

Dick breathed out a nervous breath. Today was his first day at the CCPD. He was currently in Director Frye's office, along with Deputy Director Singh, Head Detective Munro, and Jake Sorensen, who was apparently going to he his superior officer.

The Head Detective was there because Dick was planning to be a detective, and Detective Munro was going to watch him to make sure he was cut out for the job. Sorensen was his superior officer, and his partner until he ranked up.

"So, name, Rookie?" Munro asked.

"Richard Grayson, Sir," Dick responded. Munro nodded his head in approval at his respectful response. Dick smiled minutely. Slade's conditioning during all his training was definitely going to help him here.

"Good. Good name, son," Singh said. He was in his early forties, still as good as ever. He'd been in the force for twenty years. Dick had done his research. Singh was without doubt going to be the new Director. Frye was getting close to retiring, maybe while Dick was in the force.

"It's an okay name, Sir," Dick said. The men in the room laughed, and Dick chuckled along with them.

"Now, down to business," Frye said. "Sorensen'll be your partner, and your superior officer. You'll follow him, go with him on patrols, busts, everything until you've got everything down. Then we'll see where you are,"

"Yes, Sir," Dick said.

"Good. I have high hopes for you, Richard. I have feeling law enforcement is the right place for you," Frye smiled. He shooed Dick out the door, and Dick entered the main lobby of the station. He could see a criminal sitting sullenly in a chair as the cop next to him did paperwork.

Cops milled around the station, chatting to each other and sharing the cliched donuts and coffee. Crooks came in, and were sent of to the interrogation room and all that. Witnesses and victims came in and out, giving descriptions and talking with detectives. There was a nice hustle to the station, an orderly and comfortable feeling going on. It was like everyone was friends, and the criminals were just _there_. They weren't the center of hte attention in the station, and some cops were just there to talk and catch up. It seemed like a nice place to work. Not at all like Gotham's station.

Suddenly a blond man sprinted through the door, a gust of wind following him and disorganizing papers. Laughter met him as he burst through the station door, looking around in a panic.

"Late again, Allen?" One cop laughed. A light red came to "Allen"'s cheeks. Looked and sounded like Allen got that a lot. Then a second person came in after Allen. A redheaded teenager, his age, probably older. He was pretty good looking, with fiery red hair and bright, sparkling green eyes.

And Dick also noticed he had nice arms and really long legs. The long legs really went good with him… And his red hair really complimented his green eyes…

"Know Wally, right?" Allen was saying as Dick was spacing out. So this redhead was called Wally. It suited him magnificently. Dick shook his head, berating himself. He was here to get intel on the Flash and CCPD, not fall in love with a random redhead.

Dick had noticed he had a thing for redheads. First it was Poison Ivy, one of Batman's most notorious villains. He didn't really care that about her body, he just liked her hair. Though her body wasn't a _bad_ thing. Then there was Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy. He looked so good in his costume, with his vibrant red hair sticking out. And Starfire, of the Teen Titans. Her red hair was sometimes literal fire, and it looked amazing on her.

And there was no way Dick couldn't notice this redhead casually strolling into the place he now worked. Dick hoped this wouldn't become a distraction from his mission if Wally showed up often.

Then his new partner, Sorenson, strolled up to him.

"That's Barry Allen. Constantly late, but he's the best CSI in the goddamn state. That's his nephew, Wally West. In his last year at CCU, studying forensics and criminology. Wants to be just like his uncle," Sorensen said. "You'll see them around a lot. Barry's always here on a case, and Wally likes to help him. Most everyone here's known Wally since he was a kid,"

Dick nodded. "I'll look out for them, I guess,"

"Yep. If you want a case solved effectively, go to Allen. He might not always be here, but he's a good CSI and a good man. His mother was murdered when he was a kid, same with Wally. Those two, never seen a connection like theirs," Sorensen told him. Seems like Barry Allen was a likeable guy. Had a good rep in the force, he could be useful for Dick's plans.

Dick decided to go and talk to Allen and West.

"Barry Allen. Hi, I'm Richard Grayson. First day's today," Dick held out his hand. Allen took it with a smile. He had a firm handshake, and introduced himself to Dick as they shook.

"Barry Allen, that's me," He said. "I heard we were getting a new recruit. You're gonna become a detective, right?"

"Yep, detective," Dick responded.

"Kinda a shame, we could use more CSI's," Allen joked. Dick snorted.

"From what I hear, you've got everything covered," Dick complimented.

"Ah, I'm just doing my job," Allen brushed off the compliment goodnaturedly. "Oh! Hey, this is my nephew, Wally," Dick turned to Wally and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Dick greeted the redhead. Wally smiled back, showing off his blinding smile. Dick's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment all sound was washed out. Time moved slower for a few seconds, and then it was over. Wally had let go of his hand, and was talking with his uncle.

Dick decided to leave them to it, and went back to his partner. There were two new people standing next to him, and Sorensen introduced him to them. The first one was a woman named Mira Loa, a short woman with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, and she seemed to smile a lot.

The other person was a man with blond hair and violet eyes. His name was Liam Montgomery. He was a detective in the force, one of the newer ones. Had only been there for six years, but the others apparently said he was one of the best. Dick wasn't sure about him. He seemed too nice for Dick's liking. He was a good cop, but he didn't act like a cop. It unsettled him.

Dick stayed chatting with Sorenson, Loa, and Montgomery until everyone's walkie-talkies went off. Dick could hear Sorenson's going off.

" _We've got a 10-31 at City Center,"_ came a staticky voice over the communicator.

"Unit 7 and Singh, move out!" Frye called from his office. Sorensen, Loa, Singh, and a few others started rushing around the station, gathering vest and weapons. Sorensen started shouting to Dick as he ran around.

"This doesn't usually happen on the first day!" He yelled as he collected his gun. "But I got Rivera getting you stuff. Stay on the sidelines, help with crowd control, but don't get in the way!"

Dick's eyes widened in surprise. He was already going out with the force? On his first day? This place really most not be used to moles and spies, if they were letting the rookie into their operations in his first two hours on the job. Dick looked around the station, and noticed that Allen and West were absent. Dick wondered where they went. Forensics usually didn't go to the crime scene until after the criminals had been apprehended or escaped.

Dick got all his equipment from Rivera and followed Sorensen to his car. They got in and raced towards the scene. Before they even got to CIty Center, they could hear screams, laughter, and the sound of an ice gun going off.

Sorensen's car screeched to a stop at the curb, and both he and Dick jumped out.

"Perimeter around the Museum!" Singh shouted orders at the cars coming in, and soon there was a barrier of cop cars around the museum. Dick ran to the front of the crowd to try and get a better look.

He could see Captain Cold standing on the front steps with a sack over his shoulder, laughing as he fired his cold gun, encasing a nearby statue in ice. Heat Wave and the Trickster could be seen behind him, destroying the inside of the museum.

Dick's instincts suddenly flared, and he jumped out of the way as a blur flew past him, whipping people's hair and dislodging hats.

Cold was suddenly on the floor, clutching his nose. Kid Flash was hoisting him up, preparing to take off with the villain to wherever he was going. Dick felt an unknown emotion flaring in his chest as he saw the red headed hero after so long.

Another burst of wind passed him, whipping people's hair and hats all over again. One guy just let his hat get whipped of his head and walked away. Dick almost laughed.

The Flash showed up besides Kid Flash, hoisting Cold out of Kid's hands. The Flash whooshed away, and Kid came over to talk to the police.

Kid Flash looked at Dick for a moment, before turning to Singh who had come over.

"New guy? Haven't seen him before," KF said.

"And _I_ haven't seen _you_ before," Dick said, a little sassily. "Dick Grayson. I'm new,"

Kid laughed. "I can tell," Dick snorted.

"Well, I better meet up with Flash," Kid told Singh. " See you later, Director Singh," Kid Flash disappeared in a burst of wind and lightning.

Singh sighed as his hat was blown off his head yet again, and turned away to talk to the other cops. Dick looked around to see that Heat Wave and Trickster were getting shoved into cop cars. Heat Wave was shouting and cursing, trying to resist while Trickster was trying to bribe the cops with fake vomit and squeaky chickens.

Dick shook his head. Central was so ridiculous.

 **AN: Whelp, here we go. Chapter three! Hop you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
